Plutôt mourir que ton ignorance
by luusam
Summary: Drago va mal depuis que sa Némésis de toujours l'ignore, il décide de régler ce problème


_Disclamer : Les personnages, l'univers ne m'appartienne malheureusement pas. Eh oui, ils sont de JK Rowling. _

* * *

_Pourquoi me fait t-il ça putain ! Il ose me torturer moi, Drago Malfoy. Un sang pur tel que moi ne mérite pas un sort si atroce. Putain je déteste ça... je __**te**__ déteste, je __**te**__ hais !_

Figurez vous qu'un sale morveux me fuit du regard. J'ai beau chercher à le capter, ce regard étincelant qui reflète toutes tes émotions et parmi elles, celle qui m'est dédié: la haine. Nous avions un lien fort toi et moi que personne ne pouvais comprendre. Entre nous, il y avait ce besoin d'avoir sa dose de bataille verbale et physique par jour. Je ne peux pas avoir une bonne journée sans t'avoir vu et provoquer et c'est pareil pour toi, je le sais. Il n'y a juste qu'a regarder ta tête de déterrer le midi quand je ne suis pas là.

Tu vois, on avait toujours cette étincelle entre nous, ce sentiment intense qui me permettait de tenir le coup, juste en me disant que j'allais te voir me faisait languir d'impatience. Alors, je me demande encore pourquoi tu évite mon regard Potter, tu es ma Némésis et tu devrais me vouloir autant que je te veux, moi. Mais non, tu n'es qu'un égoïste, tu décide tout d'un coup que tu peux arrêter et briser notre « relation ». Es-ce que tu m'a demander si j'étais d'accord de tout abandonné entre nous ? Non. Je ne veux pas perdre cette animosité car ce n'est qu'avec ce sentiment que j'arrive à t'approcher, à te marquer comme mien.

Mais voilà, tout à commencer il y a deux semaines, nous étions tous les deux dans le couloir en sortant du cours de potion. Je t'ai lancé une pique et instinctivement, tout les élèves se sont écarter pour nous laisser la place. Ce jour là, je ne t'ai pas compris pour la première fois de ma vie, tu m'a troublé. Je m'en souviens encore.

\- « _Hey Potter, toujours dans les nuages en cours hein ! Tu devrais faire attention à ne pas trop réfléchir, je tien à ma Némésis et je sais comme c'est mauvais pour toi de mettre en marche ton cerveau._ Dis-je d'une voix sarcastique et amusé.

\- _Malfoy, ne m'en veux pas mais tu es tellement adorable quand tu t'inquiète pour moi, je sais que je suis irrésistible mais s'il te plaît, arrête de me regarder à tout bout de champs. Je m'en voudrais si tu te tuais pour ton amour impossible._

\- _Tu me fais bien rire Potter à me rembarrer mais n'empêche que je suis la seule personne ici à ta hauteur, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te faire une demande en mariage non plus. Je paris que tu pense le faire avec Weasley femelle. Tu me dégoûte Potter, comment quelqu'un peu avoir aussi mauvais goût._

-_ Écoute moi bien Malfoy, j'en ai marre de toi, tu comprend rien. Je me casse._ C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il me tourna le dos et partis en compagnie de sa fidèle sang-de- bourbe et son petit-ami, cousin d'une certaine carotte.»

Depuis ce jour là, il ne me calcule même pas, ne me regarde plus. Je commence même à regretter de l'avoir provoquer car peut-être... peut-être que ses yeux vert intense auront croisé les miens gris orage encore une fois. Peut-être que notre lien aurais survécut. Tu vois ce que tu m'a fait Potter, tu a réussit à mettre le doute et le regret dans l'esprit d'un Malfoy. Mes ancêtres se retourneraient dans leur tombe si ils savaient ça. Le pire, oui parce qu'il y en a, c'est Blaise. Mon meilleur ami s'est mit en tête de me faire comprendre mes sentiments envers toi.

_ \- Mais putain Drago, tu te rend compte que t'es proche du suicide juste parce que Potter ne te regarde plus ?_

_ \- N'importe quoi, Blaise, je ne ressent que de la haine pour lui et il n'a pas le droit de m'ignorer !_  
_ \- Ha oui, et pourquoi ? _

_ \- Parce que c'est ma Némésis personnel, il m'appartient et je ne supporte pas qu'il arrête de faire attention à moi, putain. _

_ \- He bien mon vieux, je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça mais il faut vraiment que je t'ouvre les yeux. Tu es.._

_ \- Blaise, fini cette phrase et tu regrettera de ne pas être à poufsouffle !_

_ \- Fou amoureux du survivant et je peux te dire que c'est réciproque mon pote. Faut que tu le récupère et vite. _  
_ \- J..Je..._  
_ \- Allez ! Cour lui après bon sang. _

Il ne me lâcha que plus tard dans la nuit quand j'eus promis de faire quelque chose pour voir réapparaître le lien entre nous. Je mis plusieurs heures à réfléchir à mon plan pour te récupérer cette nuit là. Au matin, je me levais avec un immense sourire ( aussi grand que puisse être celui d'un Malfoy), me prépara avec soin et partis déjeuner avec ma bande. Quand je t'ai vu entrer et que tu t'es assis à ta table, j'ai enfin jugé que c'était le bon moment. Je me suis levé pour me dirigé vers toi, tu me regardais avec des yeux ronds et essayais d'éviter que nos regard ce croisent.

\- _Potter, regarde moi._

_\- Qu'es ce que tu veux Malfoy, fou moi la paix._

_ \- Avant de t'énerver, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, s'il te plaît._

_ \- On a rien à ce dire, dégage de là._

_\- Écoute, je sais que tu va trouver ça étrange mais tu me manque Potter. Ton ignorance me tue à petit feu et je ne peux rien y faire. Je t'en veux d'avoir oublié ce lien entre nous, c'était plus que de la haine pour moi. J'éprouvais le besoin de te voir, te toucher, te parler au moins trois fois par jour pour que ma journée soit belle._  
_Car je t'avoue que sans toi, je ne suis pas moi-même et je te détestais pour ça. Tu es le seul à me faire réagir comme ça et quand tes yeux vert me fuis, je me maudit de ressentir un sentiment fort pour toi alors que tu ne m'appréciera sans doute jamais. _  
_Tu me tu, je devrais te supplier, alors je le fais. Je t'en supplie... Harry accepte mais sentiments... ou pas mais recommence à m'insulter si tu le veux,mais ne m'oublie pas. Je suis conscient que je ne le mérite pas mais.._

_ \- Ta gueule._

_\- Pardon? _

_ \- Tais toi et embrasse moi. _

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, je me suis penché, pris son visage dans mes mains et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Je fis un grand sourire quand je remarque que l'étincelle qu'il y avait auparavant dans ses yeux vert est revenus. Il attend que je prenne l'initiative, je le vois dans son regard, il mort sa lèvre inférieur et c'est à ce moment que mon cerveau décide de ce débrancher. J'embrasse tes lèvres, d'abord doucement, amoureusement pour te laisser le choix de me repousser. Mes yeux s'agrandisse quand je comprend que non seulement tu me répond mais que tu approfondis le baiser. Je ne répond plus de rien, je fond complètement sur tes lèvres rose, te mordille la lèvre inférieur. Tu aime ça, tu ne me lâche que pour respirer et me regarde dans les yeux.

-_ Je t'aime Drago Lucius Malfoy_

_ \- Je t'aime aussi Harry James Potter _

Nous nous embrassons encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu te lève et m'entraîne en dehors de la salle, qui est devenus silencieuse.

Je comprend enfin que tu es l'homme de ma vie  
l'homme avec qui je partagerai des hauts et des bas.  
Que j'aurais préférer mourir que de subir ton ignorance.

Fin !

* * *

N'hésiter pas à me donner des conseils, à m'envoyer des reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir et permet de s'améliorer.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu!


End file.
